Ashara Lannister
Ashara Lannister is the wife of Gerold Hightower, daughter of Loren Lannister, and the half sister of King Damon Lannister. History Ashara Lannister had an easy life of comfort at Casterly Rock. She counted Joanna Plumm among her ladies in waiting as a child. At some point in her girlhood, Ashara befriended a low-born girl named Myrenda who has supported her over the years. After receiving her husband's titles and lands, Ashara made her friend her cofferer, charging her with the kingdom's accounts. Important Events 'First Era' Ashara accompanied her lord father to the Council at Bloodstone where she first met her betrothed, Aerion Blackfyre. The two were married after their return to Casterly Rock; however, Ashara soon became a widow when Aerion was murdered moments after taking the capital. Aerion's campaign was revealed to be a pretense for placing Ashara's brother Damon on the throne. 'Second Era' Now, with the throne secured, Loren married Ashara off again to Gerold Hightower, a son of Gylen Hightower, in order to secure the Reach's loyalty to the crown. 'Third Era' When Gylen declared himself King in the Reach, Ashara became confined as a prisoner to the Hightower. 'Fourth Era' In captivity, Ashara discovered that she was with child. The Princess of two thrones, she was torn between keeping her pregnancy or terminating it. Ultimately, the decision was made for her when too much time passed for tansy to be effective. King Gylen sent a forged letter supposedly from Ashara begging King Damon to march to her rescue. When her brother seiged Oldtown, Gylen burned the body of Mellara Tyrell, leading Damon to falsely believe it was Ashara. At the culmination of the War of the False King, Ashara was dragged to the top of the Hightower where King Gylen threatened to throw her into the flames of the beacon. Her husband Gerold fought his way up the tower to rescue her, but Queen Danae Targaryen arrived on dragonback and killed King Gylen first. 'Fifth Era' When Gerold was made to kneel before King Damon and Queen Danae, her brother bestowed all of his titles onto Ashara, naming her the Lady Paramount of the Reach. She gave birth to a son, Loras Hightower. Ashara travelled to the Westerlands to attend the funeral of Thaddius Lannister at Casterly Rock, and then the Tournament of the Three Ships on Fair Isle. While there, she became involved in the dispute between her brother Damon and their aunt Jeyne regarding Jeyne's daughter. Jeyne accused a peasant boy of abducting her and demanded a trial. Ashara intervened on Katelynn's behalf, warning Damon of Jeyne's plans to name their relative as her champion in an attempt to guarantee her victory. She returned to Oldtown before the start of the sixth era. Sixth Era Ashara travelled to the Capital to meet with her brother after the execution of Symeon Stark. She took her son and handmaiden with her. While in King's Landing, she and her brother talked at lengths about the roads of the Reach. Ashara also learned of the Queen's relations with Sarella Martell. After the meetings had been concluded, Ashara left the Capital. 'Seventh Era' After returning to the Hightower, Ashara began to make preparations to receive the aid from the High Septon. 'Eighth Era' In the beginning of the eighth era, Ashara decided to call a meeting for all the Reach lords to discuss the rebuilding of the roads and other Reach business. Damon was also present for the council as he wished to announce his law reformations. Olyvar Tyrell proved to be a burden to Ashara during the meeting as he pestered her to allow him to help her with the Reach politics. This prompted Ashara to resume the search for her missing husband. After the rough ending to the council, Ashara made an anxious move by hosting a ball for the Reach to celebrate the roads being rebuilt. Quotes "People always said that she had her father’s poise, and that compliment was worth a hundred of the ones she heard regularly regarding her beauty." - Blood and Whispers Family Loren Lannister, father (deceased) Gwynesse Lannister, mother (deceased) Damon Lannister, half brother Thaddius Lannister, brother (deceased) Loras Hightower, son Gerold Hightower, husband (status unknown) Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Lannister Category:Hightower Category:Lord Paramount Category:Lady Paramount